El encuentro entre la misma persona
by El superviviente de Castro
Summary: El encuentro entre la misma persona


_Dragon Ball, Z y GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**El encuentro entre la misma persona.**

Habían pasado 3 meses después de la muerte de Majim Buu. Además habían pasado 7 años desde que Trunks volvió al futuro. La familia Brief, se encontraba en la Cápsula Corporation. El pequeño Trunks tenía 8 años y se encontraba jugando con Goten en su habitación. Trunks nunca había oído hablar sobre el Trunks del futuro. Todo iba bien, Gohan llevaba 2 meses saliendo con Videl; Goku y Chi-chi vivían felices en los montes Paoz; Bulma y Vegeta justo lo mismo pero en la Ciudad del Oeste. En el futuro, Trunks tenía 23 años y decidió darse una vuelta por el pasado para ver a sus viejos amigos.

-Goten, goten – llamaba el pequeño Brief a su amigo

-¿Qué pasa Trunks? – dijo el pequeño Son

-Sabes que mi papá luchó contra el tuyo hace 12 años y Goku consiguió vencerle... – dijo Trunks pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Estúpido crío, Kakarotto nunca me venció, fue su estúpido hijo que cuando esquivé la energía universal, él al tener miedo por morir, me la devolvió sin darse cuenta... y no pude esquivarla... después de eso, no tuve nada que hacer, conseguí sobrevivir por la asquerosa solidaridad de Kakarotto.

-¿Mi hermano te venció? – preguntó Goten

-Sí... – dijo Vegeta gruñendo

-Que fuerte era... jaja... incluso más que mi padre – dijo Goten

-Mini Kakarotto, ¿tu padre nunca te habló de sexo?

-¿De qué? – preguntó el "Mini Kakarotto" confuso

-Mira niño, Trunks atiende que nunca te he hablado de esto.

-Cuando un tío quiere echarle un buen... – dijo Vegeta

…

Goten volvió a casa volando, Gohan estaba con Videl cuando Goten preguntó...

-¿Gohan, que es el condón? – dijo Goten

-¡¿Pero qué!?, ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO ESO?! – gritó Gohan

-Vegeta me ha contado como se tiene sexo con lujo de detalles... – dijo inocentemente Goten

-¿¡CON LUJO DE DETALLES!? – se sulfuró Gohan

-Gohan, ¿Videl y tú tenéis sexo? – dijo Goten

Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos.

-Hombre... – dijo Videl

-¡Videl! ¡Cállate! – dijo Gohan

-Así que sí... – dijo Goten

-¿Así que sí, qué? – dijo Chi-chi que entró por la puesta

-Que Gohan y Videl han tenido s... – Gohan le tapó la boca a Goten

-Que hemos tenido s... sofocantes exámenes – dijo Gohan

-Ah, vale, pues a estudiar – dijo Chi-chi

Después de esto, Gohan se fue a casa de Vegeta para darle una buena tunda.

…

Ding dong...

Vegeta abrió la puerta y con su mano cogió el puño de Gohan que iba a su cara.

-¿Qué haces idiota?

-¿Cómo... se te ocurre... contar esas cosas... a mi hermano? – decía Gohan mientras intentaba golpear a Vegeta

Gohan acertó un golpe en la partes bajas del saiyan, con el que este cayó al suelo.

-Así aprenderás a callarte cuando debes... – Gohan sintió un ki bastante alto pero no superior al suyo ni al de Vegeta.

-¿Quién será? – dijo Vegeta levantándose – Pero esto no ha acabado aquí, me vengaré

-Hola a todos – dijo una voz conocida

Gohan abrió los ojos como platos

-No me lo puedo crees... - Dijo Gohan – ¡TRUNKS!

-Hola, Gohan, casi no te reconozco desde que derrotaste a Célula.

-Solo tenía 10 años, ahora tengo 17. – dijo Gohan

-¿Quién es? – dijo Videl

-Es Trunks, el mismo Trunks que el que conoces pero del futuro. Él también luchó en los Juegos de Célula – dijo Gohan

-¿Cómo estás hijo?, no has cambiado nada, veo que tienes de nuevo el pelo corto – dijo Vegeta

-Tú, novia de Gohan, llama a Bulma – dijo exigente Vegeta

-Vale – dijo Videl poniendo firme como en el ejército

Videl entró en la Cápsula Corporation. Bulma salió rápido para ver a su hijo del futuro. El pequeño Trunks salió fuera de la Cápsula.

-¿Quién es él? – dijo Trunks

-Mira Trunks este es Trunks

-¿Qué? – dijo Chibi Trunks (Chibi=pequeño)

-Él eres tú pero del futuro, nos ayudó a luchar contra Célula y Androide 16, 17 y 18. – dijo Bulma

-¿Pero? – dijo Chibi

-Hola Trunks, especialmente, he venido a verte a ti, quería asegurarme de que estás entrenando – dijo Mirai Trunks (Mirai=el mayor) – Quiero que te entrene Gohan, en el futuro, mi entrenador fue Gohan ya que todos estaban muertos, él acabo muriendo para salvarme y yo estoy orgulloso de él. Por lo que me gustaría que Gohan del presente te haga un hombre.

-¿Harías eso por mí? – dijo Mirai refiriéndose a Gohan

-Claro, estaría encantado pero creo que tu padre debería estar presente en ese entrenamiento – dijo Gohan – ¿Qué piensas, Vegeta?

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes... – dijo Vegeta abalanzándose sobre Gohan – este combate hay que terminarlo

Todos estuvieron viendo el combate tan duro entre Gohan y Vegeta, teniendo como fin la victoria de Gohan ya que estaba en estado definitivo. Después Bulma decidió montar una fiesta y avisó a todos sus amigos: Krilin y familia, el maestro Roshi, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yamcha, Piccolo, Dende, Launch (pelo azul), Goku y familia, Mr. Satán, Buu... Todos lo pasaron en grande pero sobre todo como una gran familia.

**FIN**


End file.
